Learn Your Lesson
by AlexanderWept
Summary: Cronus has anger issues, obviously, but after having a breakdown and attacking Mituna, he hadn't thought that this was in store for him. TRIGGER WARNING: Noncon, physical abuse, suicidal thoughts.


_So, this is a small story about Cronus! For once I'm not typing about Kankri and Karkat! *phew* NSFW Warning for future chapters. This is a very tragic subject, and I've written on it before, but this time, I'm mixing up situations. Its kinda a long shot, but hopefully people enjoy the idea...OKAY! ENOUGH JABBERING! TIME FOR SOME ACTION!_

Today had been long, boring, and tiresome for the smooth talking, slick haired greaser. Surely it could get better, right? I mean, the day was half over, and just as he had noticed the sun beginning to set, he set to work making his way down the narrow path between hives. He rubbed back his hair, stuck his cigarette in his mouth and continued on his journey until he found himself staring down his "friends".

Kankri was off, raving about some nuisance on Bubbler that hadn't tagged their post correctly, Porrim hardly listening and more interested in the spot of mustard on her 'closest-to-moirial-as-you-can-get-to-Kankri'. Mituna, planting his butt softly on a thick board he had just finished spray painting yellow, was comfortably waiting for Latula to show him her new trick, and while the gamer girl was flying through the air with Mituna watching in awe, Kurloz sat quietly beside his moirial, Meulin watching them quietly and smiling wide, her tail swishing back and forth.

Meenah had run off with some Serket girl she had found in the bubbles, probably in a quadrant the way she had talked about her, while Rufioh was seated between a harsh argument between Horuss and Damara. Both hardly understanding a word the other said, and both caring little that they did. Rufioh looked a bit flustered and upset, wanting trying to get the two to get along was harder then it looked.

Cronus sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket. The gang was all here, all but Aranea who was probably off pouting over gog knew what. He wondered if anyone even noticed he was here. Obviously not, otherwise someone would have shot him a dirty look, rolled their eyes or got up and left. He wasn't that bad. I mean, sure he had his moments, but everyone does at one point in time.

He decided after a bit of shuffling his feet and waiting for someone to notice him peeking at the group to go up to them and say hello in the coolest, smoothest way possible! So, strutting what he had, which wasn't much, he approached and smiled brightly at his friends. Kankri took notice first, making an effort out of all of them to say hello. Cronus was a bit surprised he hadn't commented on how he was presenting himself, and was sure someone else would.

"Hello, Cronus. You've just arrived, I take it?" he questioned, crossing his arms softly and tilting a brow up. Cronus nodded and smirked softly. "Yeah! I saw you all hangin out and stuff, and wondered i-if maybe I could join?" he cautiously and graciously questioned, his head shrinking a tad and shoulders shrugging.

Mituna glared and stuck out his tongue. No way, he didn't like that idea one bit. He let out a loud, raspy moan and flopped back, kicking. "NnNnnooooOO!" he yelled. Latula came to a halt, looking around to see what was happening. "Yo, whats going on?" she asked. Mituna growled again and pointed at Cronus. "Nooo! You cant! Its fun right now fucking fish breath, you cant come ruin it!" he yelled, voice strained. Kurloz made a slight growl as well and nodded in agreement.

A deep, sad, stringy feeling rushed into Cronus' gut, and it clearly showed on his face. His ear fins sunk down and a few strands of slimy, greasy hair fell in his face. Kankri gave Mituna a look, a stubborn sort of look, then returned to Cronus, frowning a bit at his expression.

"That isn't quite fair though, Mituna. How would you like it if we shoved you out of our get together's?" he asked, nose in the air. Cronus perked a bit, his glassy eyes brightening. Mituna let out a howl and growled louder. "NOOO WE ONLY lEAVE HIM OUT CAUSE HE'S MEAN!" he screamed. Latula looked a bit upset again and put her hands on her hips, looking at Cronus. "Well, it is sorta true, dude." she mumbled.

Cronus began to feel that same feeling rise in his belly again, and he rubbed his arm, nails digging into his skin. "B-but-" "SHUT UUUP! GOD YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID LEAVE US ALONE!" he yelled.

He didn't know why, but Cronus began to get angry, upset even, his face turning a deep shade of purple, his eyes turning glassy again, his fists clenching until his knuckles popped out. "No, you shut up!" he yelled back. "I just wanna hang out!" he huffed. Mituna snorted, laughing quietly. "Well, go 'hang out' somewhere else fish fuck!" he yelled.

Cronus huffed, his skin boiling, his eyes flying open. He rushed at Mituna, kicking him hard in the leg,grabbing his helmeted head and shoving him into the grass. Kurloz was on him in a minute, throwing him back, Latula as well. Mituna was in tears, snot and slobber rushing down his face, his body quivering.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man!" Latula yelled. Cronus shook, heaving in a deep breath and shoving her off of him. He pulled a fist back, ready to punch the next person in front of him. He wanted to fight, he was hot, angry, bothered and fucking tired of being alone. He hated them. He hated all of them-

He felt his fist being caught, and stopped, shaking. Kankri tightened his grip on Cronu's fists, his hand nearly two inches away from Latula's head. He quickly stepped between her and Cronus, backing him away, keeping his surprisingly strong grip on his leather jacket and his fist.

Cronus kept shaking, huffing, a few hot tears fallen down his face, his cigarette lay near Latula. Kankri stared him straight in the eyes, not even speaking, but that look he gave him. Cronus felt the ping of guilt, like everyone staring him down right now hated him back. He felt small, his hand going limp as Kankri kept back him away, being gentle but firm.

"I think its best you cool down, Cronus." he said calmly. Cronus' sight went from Kankri, to Porrim, who was staring at him with the dirtiest look in her eyes, then Mituna and Latula, who were both comforting eachother, to the deathly stare of Kurloz. He broke contact with the goat worshiper, looking back at Kankri.

"I-" Kankri stopped him, patting his shoulder softly. "No. Go take a breath, dont come back, I'll come speak with you." he mumbled. Cronus felt his chest begin to rise and fall, eyes widening. He felt so stupid, so ignorant, so selfish. All he wanted was to be loved like the others were...

In a heart beat, he was rushing off, his leather jacket flying in the air, his breathing hard and rough, his feet flying across the grass, tripping a few times. Tears fell down his face, his eyebrows knit, anger rushing through his veins.

Kankri looked back to the others, Mituna sat up a bit more, nuzzled into Latula. Kurloz was gone, and Meulin looked perplexed as to what even happened. Kankri shook his head and rubbed his forehead. Porrim sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "you know, he doesn't deserve being talked to." she mumbled to the Vantas. Kankri gave her a look again and shook his head. "No, but neither do you, or you. Or even you!" he said, pointing out each one. They all seemed to shrink a bit at his finger being shot out at them.

"He needs us to talk to him, though. Thats why he's so angry, thats why he's so upset.. He's left alone! Thats hurtful and sad.." he mumbled. He sighed again and rubbed his nose. "All I'm saying is that he needs people, just as much as anyone else, and pushing him out like you're all doing is rude."

Mituna was quiet, rubbing his bruised cheek and huffing softly, still glaring at the floor. Like hell he was talking to that ugly fish again...Kankri began to wonder off, and Porrim hurried to ask. "Where are you going? Not to talk to him again, are you?" He growled and continued, not looking back.

Speaking of which, the ugly fish in question was in hiding, huddled away in his hive, he kept his arms wrapped about himself, tears streaking down his face. He wished he wasn't so alone. He wished there were others out there like him- who liked what he liked, who felt like he did. He needed friends, and the only one who cared really was Kankri. Well, he thought at least. Meenah tried...but...

Just as he thought of this, a noise came out his ears. He perked them up a bit, looking around and standing from his bed. "If that's you Kankri, I'm fine don't w- ECK-!"

A bony, tight, squeezing grip wrapped around his neck and choked him tightly, making him cry out loudly, thrashing a bit. He felt himself being dragged back, his breathing constricted. "Let- go-!" he cried out.

He was thrown, a powerful toss that lodged him into his headboard and the cushioned human mattress he had thought up. He trembled, shaking and quivering as he attempted to stand, his attempts suddenly vanishing as he was restricted by two bony hands again, holding down his own hands into the blankets, squeezing his wrists violently.

His breath was hot and heavy, eyes wide and looking around violently, tears forming. "Get off me you stinky b-bastard!" he yelled, stringy hair falling in his face, cheeks flushing slightly in desperation.

 _ **"SILENCE"**_

The voice echoed in his head, and a sick feeling flooded him, his legs thrashing and hands twisting. "N-No! LET ME GO! I-I-"

 _ **"REPENT"**_

A harsh knee to the thigh caused Cronus to yelp, and he felt himself growing weaker, his eyes flooding with tears, and his hair shivering with him. "W-what do you want?! An apology? Fine! I'm sorry I hit him! Happy?!"

 _ **"NOT UNTIL YOU PAY FOR YOUR SINS, WORTHLESS FISH"**_

A slimy, thin hand crept over his jeans and he felt them being ripped down, his skin, rough and cold, hit the air suddenly, and his eyes widened. "NO! NOOO! NO I-I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

" _ **PRAY TO THE MESSIAHS FOR FORGIVENESS."**_

That didn't seem to work, as he felt the same hand spread his legs apart, slimy hands traveling down his hips.

Cronus felt sick, and his stomach did a flip, his tears fell harder and harder, and he wailed. "AAAAH! AHHH! KANKRI! KAAANKRI!" he shrieked, trying to call for his friend. Before he could any longer, a harsh hit to the head caused him to pass out, and he laid lip, blackness overtaking him.

 _ **"SLEEP, SINNER."**_

 _More to come soon! I hope you enjoyed it so far!_


End file.
